


Interlude IX

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [95]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cock Rings, Exhaustion, Gay Sex, M/M, Party, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Sherrinford meets Sherlock at a social event – and they have a sharing moment.





	Interlude IX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts).



_Narration by Sir Sherrinford Holmes, Baronet_

What with working alongside (all right, more often under) my lover Kean in his business interests I had little time for getting out and about, which was why I rarely attended social events. That evening however I had agreed to attend a charity ball for a local orphanage and I had not grumbled at all about having to go alone. 

All right, Kean may have made one or two suggestions as to what I might get as a reward when I got home. I was fairly certain that at least one of them broke the laws of physics, but I had decided to make absolutely sure of that. Better safe than sorry!

۩۩۩۩E♔RI۩۩۩۩

I was surprised to run into my brother Sherlock at the ball as I knew he liked these sort of things even less than I did. His last letter to me had been just before he had left with Watson for some case in the Far North of Scotland so I was pleased to see him safely back.

“You do not normally grace such occasions as these”, I said. 

He smiled. I noted that he looked a lot happier than usual and wondered why.

“Watson is a supporter of the orphanage for which we are paying a huge price for insubstantial and indifferent food this evening”, he said.

“And he did not choose to come himself?” I asked, surprised. The doctor was not much of a socialite either, but I knew that he did attend a number of events in support of the surgery where he had started out as a doctor as well as certain charitable events like this.

Sherlock grinned at me. 

“I rather think”, he said, “that your Mr. Hardland offered you much the same 'incentive' to come here as John did to me.”

I stared at him in shock.

“Ye Gods, you actually did it!” I gasped. “How?”

“We stopped at Inverness on the way back”, he smiled. “And I tried on a kilt. Briefly. Until Watson decided I would look better with it off!”

“Sherlock!”

“We were there for six whole days!”

“You are terrible!”

“Not until later”, he smirked. “That engraved cock-ring John insisted on putting on me before I left tonight.....”

“I have no brother!”

۩۩۩۩E♔RI۩۩۩۩

It was only on my way back that it occurred to me. That bastard Kean had won his bet, which meant....... oh my Lord, the leopard-print shorts would be coming out again! I was a dead man walking!

What was left of me spent the whole of the next day in our room. And why did the bathroom have to be at least ten whole steps away from the bed? My life was so hard.... oh Lord here he was again!


End file.
